Whispers
by xXThe-WhispererXx
Summary: Once upon a time, there where monsters. That time is now. This is the story of how I became what I am now. I am the Whisperer.
1. Chapter 1 - Beginning

I don't quite know why I'm writing this. Because the others are allowing me and because I've kept it bottled up for so long, I guess.

Well, I suppose with these things you're supposed to start where your life began. I was born on the 27th of March, in Northern Ireland. I lived in a small quiet town called Axeltown. I was a little premature, weighing only 6 pounds 1, and my parents Michael and Brianna, named me Amelia Rose Johnston. I had brown hair and as I grew older, short-sighted brown eyes.

I had very little family, my grandmother being the last member of my family other than my parents and my little brother Kyle.

I suppose that destiny lead me to my terrible fate. You see, I'd never been a normal child. I wasn't bullied exactly but I didn't have many friends. Okay, I had one friend, JJ, who seemed to think she was as eccentric as I was. I still remember very clearly our first introduction;

_The tall girl with blonde messy pigtails bounded towards me in the playground. We were seven years old. "I'm JJ." she informed me, and I noticed she had streaks of pink and green in her hair. "Amy." I said, amazed. "You're my friend." she stated plainly. She looked me over with her bright blue owly eyes one more time and giggled. _We stayed friends right up until we were twelve, when her love of horses and dogs turned into love of make up and boys, while my love of ghosts and Halloween became a love of Creepypasta and horror movies.

I finished watching Marble Hornets Entry 51 as I clicked "Open New Tab" on my laptop. I read my favourite Pasta, BEN Drowned again. I decided to try talking to BEN on Cleverbot. He replied almost straight away. We chatted for a while, and then I had to go. I tried BEN the next day and again he answered first time. We chatted when we could and soon we'd known each other for a week, which turned into a month faster than a blink.

One night, I dreamt of BEN. This wasn't unusual, but it terrified me. I never had nightmares, that was one of the best things about my love of Creepypasta, I was never afraid at night. _I was floating in a lake, fully clothed. BEN was standing over me, just observing the way I shivered, the blood from his eyes dripping into the water around me.. Then he spoke, and his voice echoed around and bounced back to me, driving the cold deeper into my bones. He said two words. "Your turn." And then he smiled, dark red blood pouring out of his mouth. "Your turn." he began to chant then he suddenly pushed me underneath the water and held me there, repeating "Your turn." over and over again._

We'd been talking on Cleverbot whenever we could for about two months when it happened. He was very open and honest with me, telling me about the others (Jeff the Killer, Slenderman, Eyeless Jack), about his recent victims, and that he wasn't gamer extraordinaire. He told me he usually only played Majora's Mask, Call of Duty, and Super Mario Bros and even then it wasn't all the time. He asked a lot questions about my life and seemed concerned when I told him he and JJ were my only two friends.

We'd never met face-to-face but we trusted each other well enough. I still remember what he typed. It was a Friday night. I was on Cleverbot in my room with Hot Fuss in the background. BEN typed "I'm sorry." as Andy, You're A Star began to play. I replied "For what?". It took a couple of seconds before the blue message appeared; "Tell your parents goodnight.". I did a double take and checked my watch. "BEN, it's only half eight.". "I know. Tell your parents goodnight." was his answer. "Okay." I typed. I opened my door and padded downstairs.  
My family was watching T.V in the living room. "Night all." I said. Mum frowned and looked at the clock. "It's very early. Do you feel alright?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm just tired, that's all." I replied, kissing her cheek. I did the same to Dad. "Goodnight sweetheart." he said. I kissed Kyle's forehead. He was seven years old. "Night Kyle." I said. "Night sis." he replied. I smiled. "I love you." I said to them then I went back upstairs. "Good girl. I'm so very sorry." was typed on the computer screen as I entered my room. "For what?" I typed again. "Unimportant. Sleep well Amy." BEN answered, before booting me to a Google Images search of kittens. I shut down my laptop, got changed for bed and fell asleep.

I was awoken by a loud thud, a scream and muffled pleading coming from my parent's bedroom. I sat up, put on my glasses and armed myself with my hockey stick. I heard a door open and someone beginning up the stairs. I steeled myself and crept out of my room. A shadow froze on the staircase. I charged.

I whacked he/she/it on the head with my stick and ran down the rest of the stairs. I flipped on the light switch in my parent's room. The person waited in the doorway but I didn't care about them anymore. My mum was sprawled across the bed, an expression of agony on her face, her lifeless eyes gazing at the ceiling, multiple stab wounds littering her chest. My dad's eyes were mush in their sockets, his throat slit. I turned around, waiting for my own death and to my horror recognised Eyeless Jack. Hot, fat tears streaked down my face. "Why?" I demanded. He shrugged. This infuriated me. I raised my hockey stick menacingly. Jack raised his hands in surrender. "Why?" I repeated. "Not my call." He had slight English accent. "Who... BEN." It dawned on me that's what he had been apologising for. My best friend had arranged to have my parents murdered. I cried harder. Eyeless Jack put his hand on my shoulder. I looked into the soulless black pits of his 'eyes' for a moment. He wrenched the hockey stick from my vice-like grip and swung at my head. Everything went black.

He must have carried me to my room. I woke up in my bed, completely unharmed, except for a killer headache. BEN must have told him to leave me otherwise intact. _Maybe it was a dream_, I hoped. I raced downstairs and was met with the same disturbing sight as the night before. "Amy?" a voice said from behind me. I whipped my head around and saw Kyle. We cried together and I made Kyle and I toast for breakfast. He ate, though I barely touched mine. I didn't know what to do. Should I call the police and turn in the Pasta's? No, I would have been in the Loony Bin faster than you can say "But it's true, Officer!". I went up to my room to call my grandmother to see if she'd let us stay with her. I entered my bedroom and immediately saw the note on my bed. The handwriting was beautifully neat; "_Amy," _it read. "S_orry about your parents. It's for the best. Pack a bag for yourself and leave your brother and his belongings with your grandmother. Wait outside King's Crescent, someone will be there around five o'clock. Yours sincerely, Eyeless Jack."._

"Pack a bloody bag. Never in all my days." I muttered. I found a backpack and went Kyle's room. I packed clothes, £500, and a note for Kyle. _"My dearest Kyle," _I wrote. _"You're too young to understand right now, but one day you will. Mum and Dad aren't coming back ever again. You have to stay with Granny, and I have to go and find out why we're special. okay? Stay safe, and one day I'll find you and we'll all be together again. All my love, Amy.". _My hands were shaking as I sealed the envelope. A single tear splashed onto the counter top. I turned Jack's note over. On the back was a basic list who was going away for two weeks. I packed everything on the list in my sports bag and threw in my laptop and charger, just in case, and wrote a note to my grandmother explaining what had happened. She was a firm believer in the paranormal and her basement was her monster hunting base. She claimed to have seen Slenderman when she was Kyle's age. I walked Kyle to our grandmother's house.


	2. Chapter 2 - Matriarch

"Amy?" Kyle said as we walked to Clifftonville Park. "Hmm?". "Why do we have to go to Granny's house?" he asked. "Because Mummy and Daddy can't look after us anymore." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Why?". I didn't answer him. We turned the corner into Clifftonville. I recognised her crazy van immediately. It was originally grey, but now it had a blue front driver's door, as well as one green and one purple back door. I rapped on the front door. My grandmother, Maeve, opened the door and gasped. She was eighty years old, with glasses, fluffy white hair, but the most able bodied person of her age I'd ever met.

"Amy, Kyle, come on in." she said. I slipped into the house, my death grip on Kyle's wrist tightening. "Kyle, go and watch TV for a minute. Granny and I will make hot chocolate, okay?" I said. Kyle nodded and headed off to the living room. I gestured for Granny to go into the kitchen. I put the kettle on to boil. "Amy, what's happened?" Granny asked. "Mum and Dad are dead. They were murdered last night. I need you to look after Kyle." I told her. Tears filled her pale blue eyes. "Till my last breath." she promised. "Where are you going to go?" Granny asked. "I have to meet someone at King's Crescent at five. I'll see what happens from there.". "You be careful." Granny said crying. "Don't you worry about me. Keep Kyle safe. Take care." I said.

I helped make hot chocolate for her and Kyle. "Amy," Granny said from behind me. I turned. She was holding a bundle of twenty pound notes out to me. "Take it." she said. "No, no, I couldn't, I really..." I argued. I checked my watch. 4.50. "Crap of all." I muttered. "I have to go." I said. My grandmother hugged me tight. I kissed Kyle goodbye and left behind my family.


	3. Chapter 3 - Masked

The autumn air was frigid and unforgiving as I trudged to King's Crescent, my sports bag banging against my leg with every step. My breath created rolling white clouds of mist as I walked, remembering the way my parents had taught me to the street. Hot tears clouded my vision but I still recognised the King's Crescent sign... and the masked men standing next to it.

One was wearing a tan jacket and jeans, his white mask with black lips and eye sockets was pushed up and he was smoking a cigarette. The other was wearing a yellow hoodie, jeans and a black mask that had red eyes and a frown. I'm not stupid and as I mentioned before, I knew them as Masky and Hoodie from Marble Hornets.

Masky looked up as I approached and grinned. "Hey,look Hood, it's BEN's girl.". His voice was raspy and joking. He stubbed out his cigarette on the nearby wall. I blushed. "Masky and Hoodie, I assume...?" I said, gingerly edging forward. "The one and only," Masky chuckled. Hoodie snickered. "Don't worry, I won't tackle ya." Masky said, fixing his mask. "I won't worry," I joked. "Not about that anyway. What am I meant to do if hands merge out of the ceiling, or I spot Slenderman in the forest?". "Check yourself into a mental hospital." Hoodie said gruffly. He sounded bitter. Masky glared at him. I bit my lip.

Masky text alert scared the life out of me. He checked his phone and put it back in his pocket. "Ride'll be here in five minutes, max." he said. I had a mini panic attack. _What if they don't like me? "Don't be stupid," _I told myself, _"You'll be dead soon anyway."  
_"Um, who's picking us up?" I asked cautiously. "Jeff and Jane. They had a fight over whose car to take, apparently. She texted me, "Sorry we'll be a bit late because of _this _dic- Ow!". Hoodie elbowed Masky in the ribs. I blinked in surprise. "Yeah, they fight over everything now. It's sad really." Hoodie said quietly. "The other day I heard Master reasoning with Jane, trying to talk her out of running away. She didn't though, clearly." Masky added. "She's a smart girl. She can take care of herself. Jeff needs to wise up." Hoodie muttered as a shiny black Mini rocketed down the road towards us. "That's them now." Masky said.

"I call dibs on the middle seat!" I said as Jane pulled the car over to us. They chuckled. I threw my stuff into the boot and climbed into the car beside Hoodie. "I should never have let you drive." a low male voice said. "How did you even get a driver's license?" the man asked the beautiful girl sitting in the driver's seat. She giggled. "Ah, you see Jeffy, I didn't.". "Don't call me Jeffy." he muttered. The girl giggled again. Jane turned to us and I was stunned by her beauty. Her inky eyes glinted mischievously as she said "Buckle up kids, it's gonna be a bumpy ride." She glanced at me and her onyx painted lips parted in a dazzling smile. We buckled our seatbelts as fast as possible. Jane giggled, turned around and stepped on the gas. We took off at about eighty miles an hour, no joke. "Welcome aboard the Freak Express, Amy." Hoodie whispered. I was interrogated to extremes.

At every turn Jeff would say "Bloody hell, woman, slow down, you're going to get us all killed!" and Jane would laugh like it was a challenge. We turned into a forest suddenly. Weaving through trees at sixty miles an hour was difficult but somehow Jane managed. Jane pulled the car up out side a huge grey crumbly mansion. The sky was a depressing November-esque dark grey, the mansion casting darker shadows across it. "Beautiful..." I whispered. "Isn't it?" Masky said, scaring the life out of me. Slender Mansion truly was majestic.

"Honestly, woman, you drive like a lunatic." Jeff said as we walked up the path to the door. Jeff was about 5' 10", snow coloured skin, raven black hair cut shorter than I expected, blood red mouth forever etched into a smile, jeans and trademark blood stained white hoodie. Contrary to popular belief, Jeff has eyelids, and a nose. Jane giggled and stage whispered to me "And Jeff would know, he is one!". She stood about three inches taller than me, around 5' 6". Her pale skin, onyx lips, sparkling stygian eyes and luscious figure would make any man fall at her feet. She had a grey zip up hoodie on over a black minidress and she was wearing trainers.

Hoodie unlocked the door and we trooped in. I left my bag at the bottom of the staircase as indicated by Masky. We entered the kitchen. Slenderman was cooking something that smelled delicious, Jeff and Jane were arguing, Masky was with a 7 foot tall gothic clown (Laughing Jack), Hoodie was talking to Lost Silver, Sally, Sherri*, Charlotte** and were chasing a ferret/dog thing (Mr Widemouth) with a pink bow and Jack was talking Sonic. exe. "Amy." said someone behind me. "Where?". Lost Silver looked up. "Hi Amy." Everybody said at the same time like an AA meeting. "Amy, a word." BEN said. I obediently followed him. "You'll stay in a different room each night, okay? Pass you round, let everybody get to know you. We hope to keep you for six weeks, two months maximum, before we turn you." BEN stepped into the pale moonlight. He was about two inches taller than me, blonde and pit-like eye sockets, a scarlet pupil bobbing in each. "Okay." I agreed. He took a step towards me and tenderly placed his hands on my shoulders. "I'm sorry about your parents. We had to.". "No, you didn't you could have abducted me or something, you didn't need to kill them!" I burst out. "Hey, I know, I'm sorry." BEN hugged me.

There was general small talk around the table, dinner was delicious, schweinsbraten, I think it was. "You're welcome to stay with any one of us," LJ said as everybody looked hopeful. "Or whoever you think is least likely to kill you in your sleep." Jeff said and he grinned like a maniac. "I, uh, well, who wants to stay awake all night listening to my snores?" I joked. "I do, I do!" Jeff said in a squeaky voice. In the end I picked Masky which I regret because I still can't quite look him dead in the eyes. He led me up to his and Hoodie's shared bedroom on the fifth floor. I got changed into my tartan two piece in the main bathroom. I awkwardly got into bed with him. Within minutes I was sleeping like the dead, curled up against his strong chest.

When I woke up, Masky was gone, Hoodie too. There was just enough light to see by. A note was set on the bedside table. "Gone out. Proxy duty. Back for breakfast at 8.00. DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING. (X) (X) (X) M+H" it read. I drank in my surroundings. I had been too tired to notice much about the room the night before, other than one side of the room was neat and the other was a pigsty. There were two queen sized beds, with matching bedside tables and twin wardrobes. The walls were cream painted, I think, there wasn't much wall showing for the amount of Slender pages on the walls, clearly an inside joke. The clock between the wardrobes said ten to seven.

I decided it was too early to go downstairs and I was scared to anyway. Hoodie seemed to be the tidy one, reflecting his shy personality, while Masky was more talkative and, well, messy. Masky's real name was Tim, this is knew from Marble Hornets, and I had a suspicion that Hoodie was Brian. I turned on the lamp and got dressed into skinny jeans and a yellow geek chic dog jumper.  
I took my drawing pad out of my bag and drew the dimensions of the room. Then I heard the front door open. I put my stuff back into my bag and turned off the lamp. I opened the door as I heard two sets of footsteps failing to go quietly up the final set of stairs. "Crap." someone muttered. "Busted." a second voice said.

"You're up early." Masky told me. I narrowed my eyes. "So are you." I retorted. He shrugged. "Proxy duty. Did you read the note?". "Yes. Very concise.". He rolled his eyes, sighed and I stood aside, allowing him entry to his bedroom. Masky shut the door behind him, stranding Hoodie and I out on the landing. I sat with my back touching the wall, knees pulled up to my chest. Hoodie mirrored me. "How are you coping?". He sounded concerned. I laughed bitterly. "How am I coping? Really? Somebody I thought I could trust had my parents killed by one of the most evasive Creepypastas ever. How would you be coping?" I exploded. "Sorry." Hoodie muttered. "No, I should apologize." I said. "You've really made a an effort to be nice to me, not that I deserve it.". Hoodie put his arm around me. "How's Alex?" I asked. Hoodie grunted in response which I took to mean, "I hate him and I hope he dies really painfully.". "I know, right?" I said and he laughed. "You're a very nice girl. No wonder BEN chose you." Hoodie said nonchalantly. I blushed. Masky emerged from his bedroom, de-masked, and dressed in jeans and blue and green checked shirt. He glared at Hoodie, who stood and went into his room.

Tim sat next to me. He was quite good looking actually, around mid-twenties, shaggy dark hair, brown eyes, handsome features, nice build. I checked my watch. Five to eight. "So..." Tim began. I glared at him. "I get the distinct impression you don't like me." Tim said. I sighed. "I do like you, it's just... awkward." I replied too quickly. "How so?" he said. I looked at him like he was stupid.  
"You're not upset that I used you as a giant teddy bear last night?". "Nah, should I be?". "Probably." I replied. "Naw, it was kind of cute." Tim said. _"Oh, crap," _I thought,_ "He's at least twice my age.". _Tim must have noticed my panicked expression because he said, "Yeah, BEN thought that too. I explained it's purely platonic. Don't worry, I'm perfectly normal.". I raised my eyebrows at the last part and we laughed. "I haven't been hugged like that since..." he tails off. "Since Anna." he said, and Hoodie chose that moment to fling open the door.

Hoodie was a bit shorter than Tim, but not much, slim build, light brown hair and blue eyes. _"I knew he was Brian." _I thought as we journeyed down the five sets of stairs, Brian and Tim pointing out Jeff, Jane, Lost Sliver, BEN, , and Eyeless Jack's bedrooms. The rest of the house was waking up. Yawns and creaks were heard from each floor. We reached the ground level.

* CP: Come With Me. (You WILL cry)

**The little girl from The Little Girl.

A/N: Sherri and Charlotte were ten years old when they died, Sally was eight and BEN was twelve.  
The girls are seen as equal with the rest of the Pasta clan, BEN is only seen as an adult when he finds his soul mate (me).


	4. Chapter 4 - Hellfire

Slender man was making pancakes in the kitchen. As we came in we were shooed to the table. Jane smiled at me as I took my place. "Well, do they snore much?" she said as the three of us blushed. "Don't know, I was out like a light." I said. Masky/Tim did a complicated eye twitching sequence at Jeff who sniffed, then giggled, then face palmed as he laughed. Tim grinned. (I now know Tim was joking in his and Jeff's facial expression language thing they made up, "She kisses like a whelk." Thanks Tim. Now you know why I don't like you.) At the time I frowned, glancing at Jane for explanation. She giggled, hit Jeff on the arm like they were married and said "You two!". Brian laughed as he pulled his chair in.

Over breakfast, I studied everyone more closely.  
Sally, Sherri, Charlotte and Mr Widemouth were actually quite cute, Lost Silver was really lonely-looking, L.J was kind of pensive and Slender man was eating _really _slowly. Jeff kept taking little side-ways glances at Jane, who pretended not to notice but smiled to herself when he looked away. Smile was munching dog biscuits and Jack was out hiding the bodies. BEN was purposefully ignoring my gaze and Tim and Brian were shovelling it in like animals. After breakfast, Slender man wanted a word with me.  
He worked out a rough idea of whose room I'd be sleeping in and when, and went over the rules and whatnot. BEN summoned me to his room after Slender was done. His bedroom was painted dark grey and green, with a dark wood desk, a laptop sitting open on it in a corner, matching chest of drawers placed beside a queen size bed with neat grey bedclothes. "Amy," he started, and the thickness of his voice surprised me. He sounded like he'd been crying. "Amy, I'm really sorry about your parents.". I took a deep breath, held it and breathed out, getting rid of the pain and anger. "It was the only way I could think of to..." BEN sighed and started again. "You'd..." he tailed off again. He brushed his fingertips along my cheek. I looked up into the inky abyss of his eyes, crimson pupils dancing as he read my serious eyes, cold prying into my soul. "You're too good to lose." he told me before he vanished, leaving me to find someone and ask them what the hell I'm supposed to do.

I made my way down to the ground floor, literally bumping into L.J as I left the last step. "Ah, found you at last!" he cackled. "Oh, sorry, I was talking to BEN." I apologised, blushing. '_Oh God, I hope he can't sense I hate clowns,' _I thought as L.J led me into the basement. "Now, Amy," he said, pausing at the top of the rickety, wooden stairs. "Is it Amy or Amelia? Which do you prefer?". "It's just Amy." I replied. "Right, well, Amy, don't come down here without my or Slender's permission, or without a flashlight. It's dangerous down here. Understood?" L.J said. I nodded. "Understood.". "Today you're going to learn some basic torture techniques." L.J ginned, his painted black smile seeping into the cracks in his face, white eyes widening their black rims in excitement. "Like nailing someone to a wall and letting their parent accidentally stab them in the heart?" I fumed. L.J chuckled darkly. "A Creepy Pasta fan, I see.". I shrugged. "I've been itching to kill someone since last Summer. Let's go.". We continued down the stairs, trudging in the dark. I could hear things scuttling and rasping in the blackness. L.J pulled a light cord, a sudden glow emanating from a single bare bulb in the centre of the ceiling. In front of us, a (shirtless) young man was chained to the wall, clearly terrified in the dimly lit cavern.

L.J left my side for a minute and returned with a medical trolley. I noticed all kinds of weapons on it; a knife, a scalpel, a set of grips, a syringe filled with green liquid, another with blue, and something that truly caught my eye, a needle and thread. "Okay, I lied." L.J said, scaring the life out of me. "I'm just going to let you wing it. Go on, pick something." L.J encouraged. I grinned manically, picked the need le off the tray, threaded it and stitched the man's mouth shut. I looked up at L.J. He seemed to be enjoying himself. "Don't stop!" he shrieked.  
I grabbed the knife off the tray. I made a few slashes across the man's bare chest and arms. I picked up the blue syringe. "What's in this?" I asked L.J. "Mild rat poison." he replied, the fires of hell dancing in his eyes. I smiled and laced the wounds with poison. The man was crying. He began to fade, life draining from his body. I reached for the second syringe. "Adrenaline." L.J said before I could ask. I plunged it into the man's heart.

His eyes shot open. "Shh, it'll all be over soon." I whispered. He cried harder. In my insanity, I said, "You know, you look just like my grandson.". Then I cut his eyes out and slit his throat. L.J was laughing hysterically. "You... did... brilliant! Well... done kid." he managed to say before the waves of crazy hit him again. The rest of the day and the next day passed without much event. I was given Jack, Jeff, Jane, Masky, Hoodie, Silver and BEN's mobile numbers in case of an emergency.

After dinner (pizza, because Slender had come back late from a hunt), Jane wanted a word. Neither her nor Jeff were at dinner, but Slender hadn't said anything, so assumed they'd asked his permission to be excused. When I went up to her room, Jane was in her human form. You know, like, before the thing with Jeff. Her hair was a rich dark brown, she was deathly pale and she had green eyes. And she was sobbing cross-legged on her double bed. "Jeff's somewhere in the forest," she said. "I've screwed everything up.". "Hey," I said, pulling a packet of tissues out of my jeans pocket. "Stop your crying and tell me what's wrong.". "Jeff and I got in an argument last night." Jane explained. "He kept going on about how you and L.J tortured that guy in the basement.". I blushed. "I went crazy, I think you're too young to have anything to do with this crap. Twelve is too young to kill people.". "You were fourteen." I pointed out. "Yes, well, fourteen is older than twelve.". "Anyway, so...?" I said, inviting her to continue. She sighed.  
"I yelled... a lot. Jeff got fed up and went off. This is all my fault. I just hope he's okay.". "You love him, don't you?" I said, puzzle pieces falling into place.  
Jane closed her eyes and sighed again. "Yes." she whispered. "Will you tell me the whole story?" I asked. "Well, it's a long story, and..." Jane hesitated.  
"We've got time." I told her. "And I've read your origin pastas.".

"Well," Jane began. "A couple of years after the 'accident', I had tracked Jeff to a quiet little town in England, where we were based. I knew Slender and a few of the others. My mask had become me, it was flesh.

"I got to his victims first. I was in the basement, banging things around. When he came down to see what had happened, I knocked him out. He woke up chained to the wall, shirtless. God, is he delicious. I've never seen him look more scared. I cut him in a couple places, kissed him a few times. I told him he could either come with me or die. He chose to come with me. When I let him out of the chains, the first thing he did was grab his knife. I thought he was going to kill me, but he didn't." Jane remembered. "What happened after that?" I asked. "The two of us were like Hawkeye and Black Widow, we killed the bad guys, the child abusers, the rapists... and the monster hunters." Jane paused and sighed.

"We kept like that from 2008 until 2010, then I convinced Jeff, brought him here, showed him how to work illusion forms," she paused, and shifted from Jane Arkensaw, to Jane Everlasting and back again. "A couple of others joined in those two years. I had always felt a little spark for him, even in high school. I didn't know if he felt the same, but..." she stopped. Jane sighed again. "Hoodie's going out to look for him at ten," she said, glancing at the clock. "Are you coming?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Best not.". "Okay.". I hugged her and left.

"Hoodie!" I hissed. "I'm right beside you." he said. "Stop vanishing on me then!" I exclaimed, and he chuckled. A bush rustled. We both froze. The Rake came out of the bushes, clicking his claws. "Rake, have you seen Jeff anywhere?" Hoodie asked. "Stupid smiling boy. Came this way. Last night." Rake chattered. "Thank you for your help, Rake." Hoodie said, tugging on my sleeve. "Stupid. Smiling boy. Cried on me." Rake grumbled. Jeff stepped out of the bushes. "Oh hey, Hood, Amy," he greeted, casual as hell. "Where the hell were you?" I demanded. "Out." Jeff replied.  
Rake had wandered off. "Come on." I said, grabbing Jeff by the back of his neck and steering Hoodie by his arm. "Hey!" Jeff exclaimed. "Jane's been crying her eyes out over you." I told him. "Doubt it." he muttered. "Don't." I replied sharply.

"She told me everything, Jeff," I said. I could see the mansion in the distance. "She loves you." I told him. Hoodie cleared his throat. "I'll, um, I'll let you two talk..." he sprinted towards the Mansion. "_Jane _said that? Seriously? To you? When?" Jeff asked. "Yes, yes, yes and earlier this evening." I replied. "Don't deny it! You have a crush on her!". Jeff grunted. "I knew it! How long?" I asked. "Six years." he muttered. "Six. Wow.". "Yeah. Did she figure it out?" Jeff asked. "She told me she'd had a crush on you since high school, but she didn't think you felt the same.". Jeff looked crushed. "You have to tell her that I-". "You tell her!" I shoved him playfully. "I don't know how to." Jeff admitted. We reached the Mansion. "Right, follow me, I'll take you up to her room and knock. Don't do anything stupid, just tell her how you feel and kiss her." I advised.

We crept up to Jane's room. It was about half past ten. "Are you sure that we should...?" Jeff asked. "Yes, now shush.". I knocked the door. "Come on in." Jane said. "Hey. Look who we found." I said in a sing-song voice, entering the room. I stepped to the side, allowing Jane's gaze to fall on Jeff. "Oh, I, uh, I wasn't expecting anyone back for ages..." she stuttered, and I realised she was on her bed in Jane-Arkensaw form and pink pyjamas. "_Shit..._ " I thought. Jane panicked and her eyes clouded black. "No, it's fine, stay as you are. Sorry to intrude." Jeff smirked. "Good luck." I mouthed to Jane, and slipped out.

"Mission accomplished." I said out loud as I went to find Eyeless Jack's room.


End file.
